1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a card connector, and more particularly to a card connector capable of receiving a micro-SIM (Subscriber Identity Module) card and a micro-SD (Secure Digital) card therein simultaneously.
2. The Related Art
A conventional card connector adapted for receiving a micro-SIM card and a micro-SD card therein includes an insulating housing, a plurality of first terminals and second terminals. The insulating housing defines a first accommodating chamber and a second accommodating chamber. The insulating housing further defines a plurality of first terminal grooves communicating with the first accommodating chamber, and a plurality of second terminal grooves communicating with the second accommodating chamber. The first terminals are disposed in the first terminal grooves and further project into the first accommodating chamber. The second terminals are disposed in the second terminal grooves and further project into the second accommodating chamber. When the card connector is in use, the micro-SIM card and the micro-SD card should be inserted into the first accommodating chamber and the second accommodating chamber in sequence that results in an inconvenient insertion of the micro-SIM card and the micro-SD card into the card connector.